dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Han Jin Hee
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' Han Jin Hee / 한진희 *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos Dramas *No Second Chances (MBC, 2019) *Enemies from the Past (MBC, 2017-2018) *Tomorrow Victory (MBC, 2015-2016) *Remember (SBS, 2015) *Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014-2015) * Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *The Woman Who Married Three Times (SBS, 2013) *Two Women's Room (SBS, 2013) *I Summon You, Gold! (MBC, 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS, 2012) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Childless Comfort (JTBC, 2012) *You’re Here, You’re Here, You’re Really Here (MBN, 2011) *Bride of the Sun (SBS, 2011) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *New Tales of Gisaeng (SBS, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Green Coach (SBS, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS2, 2009) *The Kingdom of the Winds (KBS2, 2008) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *Even So Love (MBC, 2007) *First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) *By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) *Queen of the Game (SBS, 2006) *Sunok (KBS1, 2006) *Pure 19 (KBS1, 2006) *End of Love (MBC, 2006) *Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) *Sad Goodbye (KBS2, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *Terms of Endearment (KBS2, 2004) *One Million Roses (KBS1, 2003) *Rose Fence (KBS2, 2003) *On the Prairie (KBS2, 2003) *To Be With You (KBS1, 2002) *Golden Wagon (MBC, 2002) *Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Mina (KBS2, 2001) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *Stock Flower (KBS2, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Foolish Love (KBS2, 2000) *My Love by My Side (KBS1, 1998) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Lie (KBS2, 1998) *Propose (KBS1, 1997) *A Bluebird Has It (KBS2, 1997) *Power of Love (MBC, 1996) *Blowing of the Wind (KBS2, 1995) Películas *My Little Bride (2004) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *You Are My Ecstatic Hell (1990) *Spring Ties (1989) *Frozen Sea (1987) *No More Sexual Life 2 (1985) *My Love (1985) *The Year Winter Was Warm (1984) *My Love 2 (1984) *Wife (1983) *The One I Love (1981) *Woman Outside the Window (1980) *A Rose with Thorns (1979) *Youth Trap (1979) *Flame Sonata (1979) *An Old Man's Death (1979) *Byeongtae and Yeongja (1979) *Peak (1978) *Miss O's Apt (1978) *Target (1977) *Sons for My Wife (1977) *Cold-Hearted Days (1976) *Excellent Guy (1974) Teatro *Love Letters (2006) Anuncios *'1978-1980:' Samsung C & T *'1985-1986:' Hanwha L & C *'1970:' Ottogi Curry *'1996:' Candy Shop Crown *'1997:' Medicines Fairytale *'1993:' Cheil Men *'2013:KT Olleh Premios *'''1977 13th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actor por "Daughter in Law) *'1979 Theater, Film and TV Arts Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad *'2006 8th KBS Right Language Awards:' Premio Especial *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a toda una vida de logros Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yonsei University (Filosofía) Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema Galería Han Jin Hee4.jpg Han Jin Hee001.jpg Han Jin Hee002.jpg Han Jin Hee003.jpg Han Jin Hee004.jpg Han Jin Hee005.jpg Han Jin Hee006.jpg 210586 147564 579.jpg Categoría:KActor